Romance en el equipo 8
by idon'tfuckingknow
Summary: Al momento en que Hinata levantó su mirada, ahí estaba, a no más de un paso, al verlo se dio cuenta que esto era un romance serio, se preocupaba de que se vieran a escondidas del resto de todos sus amigos ninja…
1. Eres mía Hinata

**DISCLAIMER:** Tanto personajes como franquicia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

En uno de los cientos de callejones de Konoha, Hinata esperaba ansiosamente a su amado, pues habían quedado de encontrarse ahí la noche anterior.

Ella comenzaba a pensar que no iría, cuando de pronto, … un lindo perro blanco entra corriendo al callejón posándose frente a ella…

-Hola Akamaru- dice Hinata mientras su color de piel se tornaba rojo.

Hinata notó que cargaba algo entre sus dientes..

-¿Qué tienes ahí? Preguntó emocionada.

El pequeño canino se puso en 2 patas, agitando su cola, le entregó una tierna cajita color azabache, al abrirlo se encontraba un precioso collar en el que al final se apreciaba un pequeño colmillo de oro como su dije.

Al momento en que Hinata levantó su mirada, ahí estaba, a no más de un paso, al verlo se dio cuenta que esto era un romance serio, se preocupaba de que se vieran a escondidas del resto de todos sus amigos ninja…

-Dámelo- se escuchó la voz aguardentosa de Kiba, mientras éste extendía su brazo, con la palma de su mano mirando arriba.

Hinata levanto el collar con una mano y lo colocó en la otra haciendo del collar un bulto, procedió a entregárselo…

-Da la vuelta Hinata- ordenó Kiba bastante serio.

Hinata más sonrojada que nunca obedeció; los brazos de Kiba la rodearon, y besando su mejilla esfumó todas sus dudas.  
Kiba tomo el collar de ambos extremos, cuando apenas lo iba a poner ….

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo piensas que te pondré el collar si tienes tu banda ninja alrededor de tu cuello?- Exclamó Kiba irasciblemente

-Si me quito mi cinta, cada cinco minutos me preguntarán porqué la cambié de lugar…. Sabes que soy una mala mentirosa- dijo Hinata como siempre tímida.

-Tienes razón- se quejó Kiba muy decepcionado.

-¡Pero lo guardaré!, muchas gracias-

Antes de que Kiba pudiera decir una palabra, Hinata se lanzó hacía el con un largo beso, al final de éste, lo abrazó fuerte….

-Bueno ya niña tierna, Kurenai Sensei nos necesita, por cierto…. ¿sabes dónde podría estar Shino? – argumentó Kiba alegremente.

Salió Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a buscar a Shino, unos instantes después sale también Kiba de ese callejón, esto lógicamente para que nadie los mire salir juntos, una noticia de un amorío entre ellos dos causaría estragos sobre todo Konoha.

Continuará….

Hola chic s, como pueden ver soy nuevo en todo esto, háganme saber si les agrada la historia o no, para continuarla o mejor no hacerlo.  
Gracias(;


	2. Una misión?

-¡Kurenai Sensei!- Gritó Kiba mientras llegaba al punto de reunión del equipo 8, donde se asignaría la próxima misión.

-¡Kurenai Sensei!, no logro encontrar a Shino por ningún lado-…

-Tranquilo Kiba, la Hokage me explicó que Shino está en una misión por su propia cuenta- Dijo Kurenai calmando al chico y a su perro.

-Al parecer Shino se olvidó de contarme que estaría fuera- comentó Kiba molesto.

-Exactamente, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿Dónde está Hinata?-

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata? ¿Yo por qué habría de saber de ella? ¡Ya sabe cómo es ella! Siempre despistada- Discutía Kiba bastante nervioso.

-¿Estás bien Kiba?, hace 10 minutos te mandé a buscarla- contestó Kurenai Sensei extrañada de su actitud.

-Ah ah, claro claro, pues… no la encontré, sí, eso es, tampoco se de ella- Dijo Kiba tratando de esconder lo alterado que estaba.

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a percibir la silueta de Hinata corriendo hacía su equipo y agitando los brazos; Kurenai le mandó a una mirada a Kiba lo cual funcionó perfectamente si el plan era abochornarle….

-¡Kurenai Sensei!, ¡Kiba!, lamento la tardanza- dijo Hinata mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Bueno eso no importa, ya están todos aquí-

-¿Todos?, ¿Y qué hay de Shino?- preguntó Hinata preocupada de haberse perdido algo importante.

-Así es la cosa Hinata, Shino está en una misión importante, tan importante que ni siquiera anunció a su mejor amigo que saldría- Balbuceó Kiba orgulloso.

-Entonces sólo seremos tú y yo, Kiba… - con una mirada insinuadora.

-Haha pues eso no es del todo correcto chicos-

-¿QUÉ?- reaccionaron ambos en coro.

-pues Naruto-Kun irá de apoyo-

-Agh Naruto- Kiba dio a conocer su repugnancia, pues antes de que él estuviera con Hinata, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, quien nunca la correspondió de esa manera.

Hinata guardó silencio, era lógico que su misión romántica en pareja con Kiba que se creó por un segundo en su cabeza había quedado en el olvido, ahora los acompañaría el tonto de Naruto.

-Su misión será escoltar al equipo de arquitectos de vuelta a la aldea de la estrella, juego de niños para ustedes, prepárense, Naruto estará esperándolos en diez minutos en la puerta principal- ordenó firmemente Kurenai Sensei, quien en un parpadeo había dejado el lugar.

Ambos rápidamente salieron a sus hogares por todo lo necesario para cumplir con la misión, Hinata no tardo ni un par de minutos para estar lista en la puerta de la aldea, se tomó un tiempo para pensar lo incómodo que serían los dos días de camino que se hacían para ir y regresar de la aldea de la estrella.  
De pronto Naruto y Kiba se dirigían a con Hinata, con ellos venia el carruaje ocupado por los arquitectos por escoltar, todo estaba listo, La misión había comenzado.  
Tanto Kiba como Hinata no podían de sacarse de la cabeza cuanto se querían, se deseaban con intensidad, ¿pondrían la incógnita de la relación en riesgo? Había que tener cuidado con que Naruto no note nada, aunque pensándolo bien, podría pasar una manada de jabalíes locos justo frente a su cara y él no se percataría por estar comiendo su Ramen.

To be continued…..

Déjenme saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría que ocurriera después o durante la misión (: 3 


	3. Creo que lo miró

**Hola, me gustaría agradecer a los pocos que dan review o marcan como favorito, como saben apenas estoy comenzando en todo este asunto de leer y escribir, pero ustedes me hacen sentir que no voy tan mal :3**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Ya estaban a medio camino para llegar a la aldea de las estrellas, no habían tenido problema alguno en lo que iba del viaje, sin embargo estaba oscureciendo y estaban bastante cansados; Kiba anunció a los arquitectos que se detendrían a descansar, retomarían su camino mañana a primera hora…

-amm ah so…sólo- Hinata como siempre tímida e insegura.

-¿Qué Hinata? ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Naruto desesperado y mirándola molesto.

-Sí Hinata, dinos ya- apoyó Kiba muy tranquilo a comparación del Uzumaki.

-Quería decirles que nada más tenemos dos casas de campaña- finalmente contestó Hinata.

En este momento era obvio lo que Kiba y Hinata estaba pensando, ellos querían "dormir" juntos en la misma tienda, pero conociendo a Naruto el no estaría de acuerdo..

-Bueno, Hinata y yo iremos a esa tienda (mientras apuntaba a la más alejada del grupo), y tú puedes dormir en la que se encuentra cercana al carruaje.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que dormir sólo? ¿Quieren que me maten mientras duerma? ¿Por qué ustedes consiguen estar jun..- discutía Naruto, pero fue interrumpido..

-¡Porque!, Naruto, tu eres el más fuerte y hábil de nosotros, tienes que cuidar de los arquitectos de la Aldea de las estrellas en caso de un ataque nocturno- le contestó Kiba; Su orgullo canino jamás elogiaría así a alguien como Naruto, pero era la única manera de convencerlo de dormir sólo, pasar la noche con Hinata lo valía.

La jovencita Hyuga solo guardó silencio, el plan de Kiba parecía funcionar; Naruto le lanzó una cuidadosa mirada de unos cinco segundos a Hinata, para después hacer lo mismo con Kiba, se paró firme, dio media vuelta y se fue a su tienda balbuceando descontento.

-¡Demonios Hinata deja de mirarlo!- dijo Kiba molesto pero tranquilo.

-¿Qué?, yo..am yo no, no le miraba a él, sólo estaba pensando en lo que le dijiste a Naruto acerca de que podrían, amm, asaltarnos mientras todos duermen..-

Hinata tenía razón, no había nada de lo que estar tranquilo, los carruajes contenían artículos valiosos, armas y herramientas, cualquier pandilla ninja que les viera no dudaría ni un momento para atacar.

-Tranquilízate linda, vamos- Kiba aún dudaba si Hinata le estaba echando un ojo a Naruto-kun o si decía enserio el asunto del ataque.

La noche se dejó caer por completo, y la linda pareja estaba esperando poder actuar como una esa noche, algo se los impedía, temían que el resto del grupo estuviera despierto, y de pronto los necesitaran para algo irrelevante, serían encontrados infraganti haciendo sus "asuntos de novios".  
Kiba no podía esperar, el deseaba acurrucarse con ella, besarla, demostrarle lo que siente..

-Espera un minuto- dijo Kiba ya afuera de la tienda, asomando su cabeza en la entrada..

Antes de conseguir una respuesta ya se estaba asegurando de que todos estuvieran dormidos, una vez enterado de que así era, no se hizo esperar para dirigirse hacia su tienda, se detuvo, tomo uno de estos spray para buen aliento disparándose un par de veces en la boca, entonces, entró con Hinata…..**no creo que hagan falta detalles de esta parte**.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto-kun fue el primero en levantarse, corrió a despertar a sus compañeros, era hora de retomar viaje; entonces metió su cabeza a la tienda de Kiba y Hinata listo para despertarlos a gritos, cuando los ve…..

Estaban tan juntos que no necesitaban cobija o cosa alguna que los tapara, por esto mismo estaban ambos semidesnudos (obviamente^-^), Hinata con su brazo izquierdo en el pecho de Kiba y su cabeza cómodamente recargada junto a la suya…

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE?- gritó alterado Naruto despertando a ambos.

no les hizo falta de un instante para entender la situación, estaban abrazados… estaban siendo novios frente a Naruto, sería el fin de esta apasionante relación a escondidas…

La muchacha con el Byakugan se quedó tiesa, estaba pasmada, los habían atrapado…

**Ñañañaña no estoy seguro de cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, honestamente creí que sería más sencillo pero tengo tantas ideas y tan pocas al mismo tiempo que me desespero mientras escribo, review se agradece y toma en cuenta(;**


	4. Busted!

La muchacha con el Byakugan se quedó tiesa, estaba pasmada, los habían atrapado…

-¡HINATA! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó Kiba mientras la empujaba y se ponía a sí mismo en cuclillas; esto como último recurso con la esperanza de convencer a Naruto de que todo es un "malentendido".

-Mira Naruto, no es lo que parece, es que…- decía Hinata insegura y alborotada para después ser interrumpida por su chico.

-Tenía frio, por eso me abrazaba mientras dormíamos- aseguró Kiba como siempre tan sólido.

-A mí no me engañan con esa patraña; ¿Qué me dicen de la ropa?- cuestionó Naruto ante sus mentiras.

-No seas tonto, mi alma de canino es caliente, por eso necesito dormir en truza- dijo audazmente, aunque ni siquiera en un millón de años encontraría excusa más estúpida y falsa.

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a la ropa de Hinata-

Ambos se petrificaron por un par de segundos hasta que..

-¡Un oso!- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- preguntó el Uzumaki mirando hacia todos lados esperando atacar.

-¡No!, decir que un oso me ha arrancado la ropa- dijo insegura.

Kiba le llamó estúpida con la mirada, eso del oso había apuntado su atención a otro lado.

-Está bien, les creo- mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo antes de irse de la tienda.

La tierna pareja intercambiaba miradas desesperadas, no sabían que decir, no sabían que iban a hacer.

-Por suerte se lo creyó- dijo Kiba alegre.

-¿Enserio crees que así haya sido?- preguntó Hinata recuperando la sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Acaso no viste su sonrisa?! Creo que jamás había escuchado tanto sarcasmo en mi vida- contestó; haciendo que la chica se preocupe.

-yo pienso que nos cree- contestó Hinata, pues conocía un poco más a Naruto que el Inuzuka.

Salieron de la tienda, alistaron todo, y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje a prisa, pues tenían que regresar a Konoha para la noche del día siguiente.  
Así eran las cosas, lógicamente Naruto sabía que ellos estaban en una relación, lo notó desde que comenzó la misión y esto funcionó para asegurarse de ello, pero astuto Uzumaki quiere ver hasta dónde llega esta mentira.

Fue un viaje bastante callado, después llegaron a su objetivo, La Aldea de la Hoja.

-Misión cumplida muchachos, muchas gracias, ésta es la paga que prometí- exclamaba con alegría el Hoshikage durante extendía su brazo entregando un sobre con dinero.

-Gracias Hoshikage, supongo que eso es todo- dijo Kiba apresurando.

-Ya sé de ustedes dos- mencionó Lord Hoshikage con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba a Hinata y Kiba.

-¿Cómo se enteró?- contestó la muchachita Hyuga alterada.

-Kurenai es una gran amiga mía, me cuenta todo- confirmó el viejo hombre.

-¡Kurenai Sensei sabe?! ¡Eso quiere decir que todos en la aldea de la hoja saben!- decía Kiba a Hinata como si ella no entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo; esto mientras Naruto se carcajeaba en sus adentros.

-Oigan tranquilos chicos, no es nada para estar molesto, es un acto de heroísmo y valentía del que deberían enorgullecerse- comentó el Hoshikage no muy seguro de que estuvieran en la misma página.

-¿Qué dice viejo?- cuestionó Irrespetuoso.

-Sí, Kurenai me mencionó que ustedes dos muchachos estaban dispuestos a hacer la misión por su cuenta, aún con el ausentismo del tercer miembro de su equipo, eso habla mucho de ustedes- aseguró el Hoshikage.

La pareja soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, eso tenía mucho más sentido a que el anciano supiera de su relación.

-Ah claro, eso, bueno gracias, adiós- respondió Hinata literalmente empujando a ambos Naruto y Kiba fuera de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué los dos estaban tan nerviosos haya dentro?- preguntó Naruto, él estaba enamorado de la situación, podía manipularlos a cada segundo.

Esto les "aclaró" a Kiba y Hinata que él, efectivamente cree que no hay nada entre ellos, al menos eso pensaban.

**Review se toma en cuenta para próximo capítulo(;**


End file.
